


Wanting

by perplexingly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplexingly/pseuds/perplexingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerin and Morwen on a winter day. Illustration for Chcoolate Box Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



One of likes Amy listed was "when repressed emotion comes out", which is what I tried to convey.


End file.
